Oil and Rubber
by DietCokeWithCheese
Summary: Helen is tired of Bob cheat on her. Will she find love again?


Hi, people. It's first time I writing fanfic on here, specially lemon. I don't own Cars or the Incredibles (they belong to Pixar). I don't plan to make money from them either. Have day! oea. Also, I rewrote story so it not so graphic. I also made it longer.

It was scorching August afternoon in Metroville. Helen was casually watering her hose, humming a catchy tune that she heard on the radio while driving on the way home from doing some errands. She wasn't quite sure what she should do with herself. She had whole house to herself. Violion was staying at a friend's house for the week, Dash was in a fucking Bible camp, Jack-Jack was at the babysitter's, and Mr. Huph had let Bob get his old job back and was on a business trip. Bob and she were quite surprised, but Mr. Hupp told them it was the least he could do since they saved the city and everything. Needless to say, they thrilled. Helen sighed and finished up watering her pants and went back inside to cool off.

She decided to take a nice, warm bath and, maybe, get some of the champagne from the liquor cabinet. Tossing off her sweaty blouse and jeans, she slowly entered the water, glass in hand. Helen took the care to turn on the bedroom to complete the experience. Her mind drift. It wasn't until ten minutes later when she heard a loud screeching from the garage. Startled, she got out of the water, put on bathrobe, and went to investigate. As she made her way to the garage, Helen reminisced about the Satanic rituals she performed in there. It was only place she could go and keep her secret lifestyle a secret from her family.

Helen opened the window and stood aggahast at her sight. A red sports race car that seemed to be…alive…was in the Parr garage. Lightening was huffing and puffing from the long five seconed journey he had to make to get to the garage to be there and to be in the garage. As he was catching the breath, his eye with Helen's met. They got in stair contest until Lightening broke the silence.

"Holy titty knockers! I dint think it would work!" creamed Mcqueen.

"Wha? Can it be? Yes, a demonic sex slave sent to form the deepest pits of Hell," said Ellen.

"The dark master weiled that I be here for the organic sex pasta," seid Light.

They both knew it was time to get down to business. Helen howled like a pancake and tore her bathrobe to shreds. She jprepared. Lightening approached and he spotted the chocaloate frosting lodged in her (just in case there was a birthday party).

"Your vagina smells like porkchop, Elastigirl," said Mcqueef.

"Don't pay attention to its scent. It knows when we speak of it," said Violet.

Lightening prepared and turned on the dick switch. A cock of titanioum, chrome, and coronium emerged. Queen went to top speed to enter Helens. Helen liked. The room was sex-filled and had noised from it. This went for the three days. Lightening got so excite that he accidently backed up at top speed, knocking down the garage door in the process. It didn't matter, even as Rusty went by on his tricycle and gouged his eyes out in the process.

Unbknownst to them, Borb was coming into the home now. He had secret sexings with Mirage a minute ago, and he got down with work. As he pulled into the driveway, he was greeted with a horrific sight. His wife of 15 years was recivinh the sexings from a car. They both had on cowboy hats and eye patches to make the expereicn complete. Hellen howled all of the names of the patron saints an cam.

"Hele why do?! Screamed.

"I'm tired of you cheating on me with that twig bitch!" Helen said.

Bob got very jealous of the race car. What will he do now? He's gained a new enemy to fight! Bob went in the house to get his suit. He came back out with the suit on.

"Bob what the fuck are you doing?'' Helen.

"I'm here to regain you love." Bab approached them.

McQueen finished and turned around to face Bob. Mr. Incredible ran at Lightening with his fists out and began to punch Light with his might. Little did Ob know is that Lightening has missle laucngers installed in him. He fired at Bob with them, knocking him into 1,000 miles next door. Bob accidently landed on his boss when he landed, crushing him to death in the process.

"God mant it! Now I have no job againn" Scramed Bob.

The punching caused McQueen's dick switch to malfunction. He needhelp!

"Helen! I need you turn my switch on. It got broke because!" said Light.

Mrs. Incredible made her way over and began enter Lightening McQueen's ass to turn on the switch on. The ass contained a labyrinth full of lava and fire and demons that could kill her. She had to be careful or it would kill her until she died. It was full of traps around everywhere. She stretched over them to get to the castle, which is where the dick switch is guarded. The draw bridge lowerd and she went in. Inside the castle, was a large throne room and a cage enclosing the dick switch. On the trone, sat nonother than Mater. He was guarding the penis switch from invaders.

"What the shitfuck are you doing in here? I'mma tryin' to guard the dick switch!" sai Mater.

"I must turn on the switch again! My husband is trying to kill my lover!" Helen said this.

"I'll let ya turn on it…for a fee" said Mater.

"What do?" said Helen.

"I want oral sexings," demanded.

Helen did.

"Okay, I'll turn on the switch," Mater sai.

He opened the cage door and pressed with switch.

"Now, we can escape this laybrung," said them.

They got out.

Helen and Mater emerged from Lightening's ass with time to spare.

"My dick switch on again! It time to fight to Bob" said Lightening.

When Bob came back, they fougted. Lightening shot missles and lasers at Bob. Bob picked up the corpses around them and threw them and buildings at Light. Helen had no clothes on. They knew this and got a boner from it.

Helen, who was really Helen, prepared the sexings again. Bob grew jealous and full of anger and veins. He then vomited out half eaten buffalo wings and banana chili peppers everywhere, making people slip and suffocating and drowing until they died. Demons starting escaping Light ass stabbing the zombies in the eyes and making them sign up for shitty cable packages. Little they they no that Mater had gotten too close too a gas station and accidently farted, blowing up the gas station in a firey inferno. Everyone got on fire and them screamed. LIghtening and Bob still fought while covered in chili and blood.

Bob shot hashbrowns out of his ass at Lit as it was his last resort. The hashbrowns had spikes on them and could boomrang back to Bob. Lightening dodged but had a hashbrown ninja star got stuck on his ass. "God man it, fast hon jet," creamed light. Infortunately, Dash, Vilet and Jack-Jack walked by, getting stuck by the hasbrowns and stabbed in the eyes. They all died from the impact. Helen and Bob mourned then for a couple of minutes and then got bored from it. Lig fired one last rocket and it exploded on Bob's face. Bob got sexually excited from the explosion. McQ didn't know that things like this were sexy to Bob. They knew what they had do so they did.

This made the passion and coitus grow in size three times that day. Helen had no clothes on. Bob was no longer getting jealous of the car since it had it inside him so he could further explore his masculinity while keeping it in the cupboard before it could vaginally penetrate his soul. They let Mater get involved since he was the only one left with the carrots. They were all satisfied and went home to indulge in more of the organic sex pasta. Helen and Bob buried the children in Jack-Jack's sandbox next to a pile of corpses that littered the lawn from the fight. They used a giant woodchipper to get rid of them.

The End.

~I might make part 2 if anyone like it. Not sure yet. Have day! 323~


End file.
